My new life
by Natzxx
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is turned and she finds another vegitarian coven. What will happen when the cullen's visit her new coven? Please read and review.
1. My life so far

**Name: **My new life.

**Rating: **m.

**Summary: **After Edward leaves Bella is changed by Laurent, she live's her fist few years as a newborn alone, yet still carries on the Vegitarian live style. Soon she joins another vegitarian coven, who welcome her open armed. But not all in her life is perfect. What happens when the Cullens come back into her life suddenly?

**Beta: **Aims123

**Pairings: **Bella x Jack + Bella x Edward + Emmett x rose + Alice x Jasper + Esme x Carlisle.

Hi every one this is my very first fanfiction. I hope it is alright and that you enjoy it.

I have had this story beta read by my best mate Aims123, she has altered the story slightly but only slightly so you can re-read if you want but the major differences will be in the later chapters when I post them.

* * *

It has been 50 years, 50 years since the night I was changed. That night was the worst and best night of my life; it was the night that I finally got what I wanted – Eternity as a vampire, yet I had no Edward to share it with. Was eternity worth living without him? He was my life, my soul, my everything- and he left and shattered my soul, the very thing that defines me. I was to forever live with the knowledge that I wasn't good enough for the bronze eyed angel who held my heart.

After Edward left me alone in the forest I lived as a zombie, not caring to eat or sleep. It was as if I was trapped in my own mind unable to face life without him. I only ate when I had to yet never tasted a thing, I went to school and work but didn't pay attention to what I was taught or told to do, I answered when I was spoken to and even then It was a challenge to speak any words over two syllables, while this was taking place I always wondered what I did wrong.

The only way I survived was by spending time with Jacob, the only friend who tried to understand what I was going through. We fixed up two rusted motorbikes that I had salvaged. He didn't mend my pain or make it go away yet he did numb it. That alone was a God send – I was actually able to smile and laugh.

But I wasn't good enough for him either. He left me, stopped answering my calls and ignored me when I visited. The feeling of abandonment came flooding back – was I not good enough for anyone?

I went back to the one place that I ever felt at peace at. The sacred place that we shared our most intimate moments in. Our meadow. I search for weeks looking for it, with no luck only the thought of the hope that I would be able to remember him and be close to him, kept me searching. Without that hope I didn't know what I would have done, what I would have become. I couldn't live my life without any kind of happiness any more.

Eventually I found our meadow. Laying there just like I used to was peaceful and calming yet to my surprise Laurent joined me. I knew with every fibre of my being that I should have run or just tried to escape as it was obvious he was here to hurt me and he was thirsty – he even said so himself, he was here on Victoria's orders. Orders that said to let her kill me but couldn't run; he was a link to Edward. Laurent promised me death, to be free of this hollow feeling. It was an offer I took without regret, well at that moment at least.

Just as he sunk his poisonous teeth into me, my luck disappears and a pack of werewolves attack him causing him to break off. In the end he didn't kill me – he changed me. The pain was agonising – three days of torture with no one to help me or even care that I was in pain no matter how much I begged or screamed. Still no-one came. Eventually after what seemed like forever the pain subsided and I woke up for the last time as a vampire.

My throat burned, I knew the Cullen's that this burning for blood will never truly go away but I knew I had to drink blood and which that came the decision, survive on animal blood and keep my humanity or become a murderer who takes life without a passing thought – my choice was to follow the Cullen's example as a did not want to take a life a then know that the person I saw as food was loved by someone who would grieve for them.

I ran into the forest until I scented upon a mountain lion I pounced on it and sucked it dry, still not satisfied I found another until finally after two mountain lions and three elk I was satisfied.

Now I had to decide where to go. Through my human memories that I had shared with Edward and his family and I remembered the Denali's but they were close to the Cullen's and I didn't want to impose on them any more than I already had and I didn't want to .. .Couldn't face them in case the Cullen's visited. I also vaguely remembered the Thomson's. Another "vegetarian" coven, which they had come across. While not close to the Cullen's they were said nice and supportive. Knowing this I went to find them yet one thing kept going through my mind a question that needed to be answered. Would they want me?

When I found then they were apprehensive to except me at first as I was new born with the potential to destroy the life they had built. however as time moved on I finally fitted in with them. I belonged with them. They were my coven, my family. The coven was made up of Kya Christina and her Twin Taylor Jennifer and their mates Justin and Chad. There was also Sophia and her mate Conner who I now thought of my parents and last of all there's Jack, who over time became my husband.

We were a powerful coven I could shield every one in a 20meter radius from mental attacks and if you got me mad I could shield against all other attacks but I hadn't told they others this , Jack could manipulate water in many ways, for example he could freeze or boil the water around him and within others, but he found that more difficult – he could also cause a thunder storm which we took to our advantage and played baseball. Kya could control peoples decisions and Taylor could read there minds, Justin was a gifted teleport, that was the extent of our powers but Chad was an extremely good fighter - I would hazard a guess that he would beat Jasper in a fight- and Chad had been teaching us all to fight.

That was my life, it seemed perfect to an outsider. Hell it even seemed perfect to my family but to me it was still hell. Jack may be my husband and the man I was extremely passionate in bed with, but I did not and would not ever love him. He was just a player who was always thinking of his next conquest in bed.

I was not good enough for him either, he "needed" other women as he put it, I was not enough. I'm not sure why but I let each new conquest slide and would always there for him to come home to as I couldn't live any other way. If I did I would lose another family, I would lose my friends, my brothers, my sisters and my parents. Once again I couldn't and wouldn't do that.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Please review! Did you love it or hate it? Have you got any plot changes to suggest as I'm open to ideas? I'd like to thank Aims123 for her help with this story she is my amazing Beta.

**Natzxx**


	2. Decisions?

**Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourite stories. This chapter is now Beta read!**

I lay on my bed breathing deeply, his chest heaving almost identically to mine. We were both caught up in the aftermath of our passion. I longed to be able to touch him now and say "I love you" but I couldn't bring my self to lie.

Truth be told there was only one person I could say to say those words to – but he didn't want me. I wished and it was not the first time I had wished this – that Edward was in Jacks place. I know was physically jack was perfect with dark brown hair that he effortlessly keeps swept back, flawless pale skin accompanied with his distinct facial features and 6ft of perfectly formed muscles and his eyes. His eyes were mesmerising shade of gold – but they were shallow, not like my Edwards, they they didn't show real emotions or what I at least believed as real.

"What's the matter Babe" Jack asked in an adoring tone. God how could I wish or even think about another man – especially one who ditched me, even the thought of him leaving made me flinch – at a time like this.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably as even I could here the pain in my voice.

"you just seemed upset" he gave me a wicked smile, "maybe I could help you with that" he lent over slowly – even for a human – and slid his hand passionately from the top of my belly button to my chest, where he let his hand explore. My only thoughts were how can I deny him when even if its just for the moment wanted me.

having had enough of Jack for one night I got up a couple of hours later and enjoyed a long hot shower to soothe and calm my conflicting emotions I was cursed with. When out I draped my large white bath robe around me and headed to my walk-in wardrobe that would make even Alice envious.

I don't think of what I wear much, simply grabbing faded boy-cut jeans, a plain t-shirt and a purple hoodie. On most humans this would look plain. When I was human an outfit like this made me look plain but now I had flawless skin covering every inch of my body, I appeared slender with, powerful long legs, elegant arms, a flat stomach with curvaceous hips and a pale heart shaped face with simple but elegant and beautiful features.

After playing my piano for a few hours, I walked down the stairs towards the rest of my family.

Kya and Taylor, who were both 6ft, and absolutely gorgeous and put Rosalie to shame. They were of course identical and the only way to tell them apart was their hair as Kya had long curly bronze hair, whereas TJ had straight, long jet black hair. Were both wrestling as usual. No doubt Kya probably tried to "make" TJ do something embarrassing, by using her power, but TJ being able to read Kya's mind knew what her sister had done and over rode the thought her sister had implanted in her mind and had retaliated. Violently.

Justin and Chad were sprawled on the sofa watching James Bond Quantum of Solace, while silently shaking with laughter at the sight of their wives who were wrecking Sophia's carefully decorated house. Again

Sophia was out at work – she owned a small architecture company that did massive jobs in matter of days. Of course she claimed to have a large body of staff but in actual fact, Justin and Chad did all the work and were the only staff she needed.

Connor was probably out at work as well, he was a high school teacher that taught higher maths, science and geography, in the schools that he had ever taught in he was known as the funniest teacher who held great classes that had the highest attendance and grade rates. All of us had been in his classes many times, year after year, doomed to repeat school, hundreds of times. A side effect of not hunting humans as we see it.

Deciding that I needed to hunt I said with out raising my voice above a normal talking level as they would all hear me, I asked "any one fancy coming hunting with me".

Kya and TJ broke apart. Kya was practically jumping up and down her long bronze hair swaying slightly "I'll come". She reminded me of Alice so much she was so energetic. Only she was taller

TJ walked over to Chad and said confidently, with a cheeky smile on her face "I think me and Chad will stay and have some quality time together… if you know what I mean" she trailed off suggestively and grabbed her husbands hand, both of them running up the stairs only her long black hair and his messy blonde curls could be seen, in the blur they had now become.

Jack jogged down the stairs wearing a black button down shirt and tight black jeans saying

"Sorry babe I …urm…got a meeting I cant miss" I smiled weakly at his lie and marched out the door, screaming in my head "_HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME_". I knew perfectly well that he was going to meet some bimbo down at the local club, then come home and expect me to give him some.

Well I've just decided I'm worth more than this. I'm not going to sleep with him… he can give up the bits on the side first. Then I found that I was screaming at my self,

"_I AM WORTH MORE THAN THIS! I WANT A DIVORCE_!" Then I reasoned with my self I can't loose another family. I'll just have to put up with it.

"So where so you want to go?" asked Kya.

I replied after a moments thought "How about the mountains? I could really do with a good bear to take my frustrations out on", my voice little more then a growl.

"Okay, that's fine with me … are you okay?" she asked nervously. She knew as well as I did, what Jack was up to, but she as well as everyone else, had seen me ignore time after time. Why should this time be any different?

"I'm fine I'm just … it doesn't matter". I answered in a blank tone…. God I couldn't even tell my best friend … no scratch that my sister… any one … I bet I could tell Alice …. No Alice is gone. Shaking my head to dispel the thought I ran at break neck speed up to the mountain with my sister by my side.

**Please, please review – any ideas are welcome- do you like this story should I continue it? **


	3. My finial Decision!

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is now beta read by Aims123!**

When we got home about 8 hours later, TJ, Chad, Justin, Sophia and Connor were practically jumping with joy and they were meant to the 'mature' parental figures of the family. Yeah right.

"Hey what's up guys" I asked suspiciously.

"We've got some old friends coming to town today. We have not seen them in nearly seventy years. We would appreciate it if you would help us out by cleaning the house while we do the gardening." said Connor.

"Ok, but whose coming" TJ asked cautiously.

"You'll have to wait and find out won't you darling" Sophia chided.

"Ahh but mum" I whined.

"Patience, my dear. You'll love them when you meet them". Sophia promised joyfully

"Fine, but when will they be here or aren't we allowed to know that as well?" I sulked.

"They will be here first thing tomorrow and I want whoever's coming to be a surprise" Sophia squealed.

"We better get to work them" I said grumpily, there really was nothing I disliked more than doing housework, but that's true about everyone Right?

After we scrubbed, hovered and polished our already immaculate house we all went our separate ways for the remaining two hours before our surprise guests arrived. I had literally begged every one to tell be but none of them knew. I even asked TJ to read mums mind but she said "She clever enough to block me. I'm as annoyed as you are. I don't like surprises" then sulked off to spend some more "alone" time with her husband.

I was sat in my bedroom playing one of my own melodies on my piano, when Jack came running into our bedroom.

"Hey babe, how was you night? I hear we have guests coming? Do you know who they are? Come here baby?" he practically purred the last question, while patting his lap.

If he thought he was getting any sex in the next month he was sadly mistaken. Quickly I answered his questions chronically

"Crap, Yes we do, I don't know and NO WAY!" I faced away from my husband and carried on playing my song.

"What's the matter Babe… why don't you come here and we can talk this through?" he wasn't used to having to "deal" with my temper, so the fool that he is just carried on like he usually does.

As I started to scream back at him I heard two cars turn onto our winding driveway, oh great our guests are here. "DON'T YOU DARE 'BABE' ME … YOU'VE JUST BEEN GOD KNOWS WHERE WITH GOD KNOWS WHO, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HOME TO ME AND EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO YOU… I cant take this any more, I want a divorce". practically whispering the last part. I had made my decision and I would stick to it I would rather be on my own than have to put up with his betrayal time and time again!

He looked shocked. But then he re-composed his features. "We can talk this through can't we Ba… Bella?" he begged.

I looked into his eyes. He really meant it, yet every time I looked into his eyes I was repulsed. "No" I all but whispered "I really want a divorce".

I then gracefully fled from the room and glided down the stairs. Only to meet the shocked stares of our guests.

**Review please! **

**Who could the guests be? **


	4. The guests!

_**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy. Here is the next chapter and the introduction to the "mystery" guests – I'm sure you all know who they are anyway. This chapter is now beta read!**_

To my horror at the bottom of the stairs stood my old family the ones who abandoned me all those years ago. The Cullen's.

The Cullen's just stood there and gaped at me. Did they recognise me? What do I do Face them or Run?

After a minute of awkward silence and shocked stares, Jack came down and grabbed my waist. The gesture looked loving to everyone else, but he was trying to provoke me. It wasn't going to work. I just stood their and smiled. Trying to pass off as a happy wife.

Edward gasped one more time at this. He looked so pained. Why? Did he recognise me? If he did then why is he upset that I appear to have moved on? That's what he wanted right?

Connor, sensing the awkwardness, but not making matters worse by commenting on it said. "Welcome to our home, old friends. As I am sure you remember myself, my wife Sophia, and our two sons Justin and Chad." He gestured to Sophia and his first two sons. He then with a confused expression said "and these are our new family members Kya, Justin's wife. TJ, Chad's wife and last but not least, Bella and her husband Jack". At the mention of my name all the Cullen's gasped one last time. They knew it was me! Then the quickly recomposed their faces and greeted us all.

Carlisle spoke first "Hello and thank you for welcoming us to your home. As I am sure you remember myself, my wife Esme our eldest son Edward, Our eldest Daughter, Rosalie and her husband Emmett." He took a deep breathe to compose him self and continued "and these are our newest members Jasper and his wife Alice"

There was another uncomfortable silence that was broken by Alice "Bella, it that really you? ... But how? .... When?"

I answered nonchalantly, "Yes it is Alice, it has been too long since we last met" I then took a deep calming breathe and continued "a little while after you left, Victoria sent Laurent to kill me. He was in the process when he was attacked by a pack of ginormous wolves. To this day I do not know who or what they were"

"We only left to keep you save" Edward said strongly. However he whispered the last part "We should have stayed…"

That's where I cut him off. "Edward Cullen don't you start feeling guilty because I was not safe, and ended up a vampire. And don't you dare try and make up excuse that you left to keep me save, you left because you and your whole family stopped… actually I don't know weather you actually loved me in the first place" I huffed.

All the Cullen's even Rosalie looked hurt by this. "We always loved you Bella… we still do… we only left because my stupid brother thought you would be better off without us" She glared at Edward.

I was left speechless; they can't be telling the truth. Can they? My new family all looked between me and the Cullen's then on Connors demand left the room to give us some privacy. However Jack stayed put and tightened his grip on me, smirking as Edward's face grew more and more pained. I shrugged out of Jacks grip and took an unsteady step towards the Cullen's. Jack to looked upset beyond belief and whimpered "you meant what you said earlier didn't you".

I turned on my heels and faced him. I replied fiercely "Yes Jack I meant every word. I can't take your Crap any more. I want a divorce." Rejection became clear on his face. He stormed past me and ran out the door no doubt on his way to the club to be with one of his girls.

When I turned to face the Cullen's again Edward had a not very well hidden smile on his face, Alice had a sympathetic face on, and the rest of the family looked shocked as well as happy.

"What do you mean you still love me" I blurted out. Edwards smile grew into that crooked smile that took my breathe away. Which was saying something because; I don't even need to breathe.

"I still love you…. More than any thing" he whispered. Even though my heart hasn't beat in over 50 years, I felt a pull on my heart that spread through out my entire body. This feeling was a warm feeling. I felt alive …. Loved for the first time in too long.

I don't know what possessed me but I threw my self at Edward and passionately kissed him. He pulled away. I felt rejection wash all over me. But then Edward put his lips to my ear and whispered. "I always loved you from the first moment I saw you. And I always will. There is nothing you can do about that. You have no idea how much I have missed you".

That was when he practically threw himself at me and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. His left hand landed on the smalls of my back and he pushed my body closer to him. My right hand trailed slowly up his back until I fingers were entwined in his gorgeous bronze hair. With that someone cleared their throat in both an annoyed and an amused way.

I looked to see Emmett with his arms held wide "do I get a hug with my favourite little sister" I smiled and leapt at him. "God I've missed you" he practically shouted in his booming voice.

"As I've missed you" I sang in my wind chimed voice.

"Stop hogging her" shouted Alice while jumping up and down "I want my best friend back"

With that Emmett dropped me and Alice leapt at me and hugged me so tightly, I would have been killed if I were still human. Then before I knew it I was engulfed by the whole family murmuring "love you" and we've missed you"

_**Please review! Have you got any plot ideas? What do you think so far? Should I make this a 6-7 chapter long story or longer? Please tell me! **_


	5. Welcome to our home

Hope you enjoy it! I have experimented with a few POV's like you suggested… hope its ok.

This is now beta read by my amazing beta Aims123

Edward POV

I gasped as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walked down the stairs. To my amazement the rest of my family were gaping at her. Wow! She really was something. I shook my head this can not be. I love Bella. Nobody can replace her.

A tall dark haired man walked down the stairs and grabbed her around the waist. My heart sank. Not only can I not have Bella I can't have the mysterious girl. The girl I can have is Tanya. And well she repulses me. The way she always throws her self at me.

"_Bella_ "Emmett thought. My head snapped up. She did look just like Bella. But I t couldn't be. Could it? I shook my head and tried to recompose my features with no luck what so ever.

"_BELLA!" _screamed Alice with her thoughts

"_It can't be! Bella" _said Rosalie with hope. Although Rose never liked Bella when she was human, and with me. She wanted Bella to join us now, as she has seen how depressed I have been over the last 50 years and Rose knew that the only way to make me happy was for me to be with Bella.

The rest of my family whispered "_Bella!"_ in their thoughts. It cant be though it has to be a coincidence. It has to be.

Connor, who I remembered from our last visit thought "_poor girl she's had it so bad. She was broken when she came to us, now she has to deal with Jack and his mistresses and NOW it looks like her past has caught up with her…. But who are they"_

"Welcome to our home, old friends. As I am sure you remember myself, my wife Sophia, and our two sons Justin and Chad." Connor gestured to Sophia, his wife, a petite, pretty blonde haired woman and his first two sons, Justin a tall, almost as muscular man as Emmett and Chad a tall handsome blond haired man. He then with a confused and feeling expression said "and these are our new family members Kya, Justin's wife. TJ, Chad's wife and last but not least, Bella and her husband Jack".

That sent me into overdrive. Oh my god it is Bella but how.

"_BELLA, my best friend – BUT why hasn't she found us already? – Come to find us-me? _Alice thought confused.

"_Bella- it is Bella. My little sister" _Emmett thought

"_Maybe this will snap Edward out of his daze"___thought Rose.

"_If I hadn't of attacked her she would be happy right now. She's degusted that he is holding her – I hope she forgives me". _Jasper thought sincerely

"_Poor Edward – poor Bella – I've finally got my daughter back" _thought Esme with feeling.

CarlislePOV

Poor child I've got to do something – if she doesn't remember us she'll be very embarrassed that we are all staring at her – if she remembers us – god knows what she'll think. I told Edward not to leave her.

She's smiling is she happy – god I don't know!

"Hello and thank you for welcoming us to your home. As I am sure you remember myself, my wife Esme our eldest son Edward, Our eldest Daughter, Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I took a deep breathe to compose myself and continued "and these are our newest members Jasper and his wife Alice". God look at Bella. Her smile is wavering. She's not happy.

There was another uncomfortable that was broken by Alice with her overexcited but confused tone "Bella, it that really you?...But how?....When?"

She composed herself and answered blankly, "Yes it is Alice, it has been too long since we last met" she then took another deep breathe and continued "a little while after you left, Victoria sent Laurent to kill me. He was in the process when he was attacked by a pack of ginormous wolves. To this day I do not know who or what they were". Wolves did she just say wolves must be… no it can't be…La push wolves.

"We only left to keep you save" Edward said strongly. However he whispered the last part "We should have stayed…"

That's where she angrily cut him off. "Edward Cullen don't you start feeling guilty because I was not safe, and ended up a vampire. And don't you dare try and make up excuse that you left to keep me save, you left because you and your whole family stopped… actually I don't know weather you actually loved me in the first place" she huffed. She can't believe that we all loved her. We still do she's a member of our family. "WHAT DID YOU TELL HER EDWARD?" I screamed at him.

"We always loved you Bella… we still do… we only left because my stupid brother thought you would be better off without us" She glared at Edward.

Connor politely ordered his coven to give us some time with Bella. However Jack stayed put and tightened his grip on her, smirking as Edward's face grew more and more pained. She shrugged defiantly out of Jacks grip and took an unsteady step towards us. Jack to looked upset beyond belief and whimpered "you meant what you said earlier didn't you".

She turned on my heels and faced him. She replied fiercely "Yes Jack I meant every word. I can't take your Crap any more. I want a divorce." Rejection became clear on his face. He stormed past her and ran out the door. Muttering how he'd be back.

Edward had a not very well hidden smile on his face; Alice had a sympathetic face on, and the rest of us looked shocked as well as happy. She isn't happy – did she do that for us – or did she want that any way. Was she going to join our family?

"What do you mean you still love me" she blurted out. Edwards smile grew.

"I still love you…. More than any thing" he whispered.

She threw her self at Edward and passionately kissed him. He pulled away. She looked broken as he did. But then Edward put his lips to her ear and whispered. "I always loved you from the first moment I saw you. And I always will. There is nothing you can do about that. You have no idea how much I have missed you".

That was when he practically threw himself at her and kissed her. His left hand landed on the smalls of her back and he pushed her body closer to him. Her right hand trailed slowly up his back until her fingers were entwined in his bronze hair. With that Emmett cleared their throat in both an annoyed and an amused way.

She looked up to see Emmett with his arms held wide "do I get a hug with my favourite little sister" she smiled and leapt at him. "God I've missed you" he practically shouted in his booming voice.

"As I've missed you" she sang in my wind chimed voice. She looked amazingly happy.

"Stop hogging her" shouted Alice while jumping up and down "I want my best friend back"

With that Emmett dropped her and Alice leapt at her and hugged her so tightly, It would have killed her if she were still human. Then before I knew it all of her were hugging her and murmuring, "love you" and we've missed you"

**Please review. **


	6. What should I do?

**Hia! Once again I hope this is alright for you. **

After everybody had finished welcoming me to the family I decided I really needed some alone time. But God how do I get out of this,

"Edward do you mind if I have some downtime for a couple of hours to think things through" I asked. He smiling weakly he told me to come down when I was ready.

As I was walking away he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him for a heated kiss whispering "hurry back to me" and gracefully left the room with the Cullen's in tow.

Slowly I walked up to my room. When I got to my room I started playing one of my own compositions. It was one that I wrote when I first became a vampire. It was sad, but somehow it helped me to clear my head.

What was I going to? I figured had 4 choices;

1) I can stay with Jack and live a good life but not knowing the joys of love.

2) Go with Edward and risk finding out he was lying to me downstairs and doesn't really love me. If that turns out to be the case I will have left my family and its not likely they would the take me back.

3) Leave Jack and stay with my family risking bumping into him everyday of eternity while take it slow with Edward and letting him prove that I can truly trust him again and that he really loves me and always has.

or

4) I can leave Jack, forget Edward, my family and friends and start a new life where they can't find me.

So what do I do?

I love Edward, I mean I always have – it's almost intoxicating how much I do and I have thought about him for the last 5o years. He has been in my every waking thought. God I better not become a stalker. I didn't put that in my options.

Plus I have never truly loved Jack or my family and I do love the Cullen's. Oh lord what do I do?

Do I risk my heart again and hope for the best. Or do I play it safe and never experience true happiness. What do I do?

I can't talk to Jack or Edward, Alice or Kya they're all biased. Who will tell me straight? The only person who I could talk to was Jake. But he's gone, anyway he's probably dead or in his late 60's. Oh yeah and I'm a vampire. I can't talk to anyone!!!! This is really sucks.

At that moment Jack came running into our bedroom. I didn't have it in me to tell him where to go! He walked up to me slowly and slid onto the piano stool. He took my hand in his and asked me to talk to him.

"I can't stay Jack. I just can't." I tried to get away but he pulled me on to the bed and he cradled me into him crest.

"Talk" was all he said.

"Where have you been" was my only question at the moment. It would help me cancel out some options.

He let out a strained sigh and mumbled "Hannah's"

I knew who Hannah was. She was one of his girls. He had gone to her!

I tried to rip my self away from his I was disgusted again but he just help me tighter. He hummed a tune I had never heard before. But it reminded of when Edward just to hum my lullaby. I started to relax in to Jack and just laid there crying tearless sobs.

After a good few hours Jack said "Why don't you and me, just the two of us go away, somewhere nice and secluded for a week- we can decide what you want to do". It was moments like this that I truly believed he loved me. But even now I didn't love him.

"Okay" I found my self saying. Without really thinking of what it would do to Eedward.

Jack then rushed to his office to make arrangments, leaving me on the bed, alone. Again. Curling up in a foetal position I let my feelings wash over me. What do I do? What do I want?

I will go with Jack! And I will make a decision based on him, on this break and on me! This is what I will do!

**Please review! **

**Where should they go somewhere sunny or somewhere cold? Bare in mind that Jacks making the decision?**

**Should she stay with Jack or go with Edward? The holiday is the decider – tell me your views. **


	7. Departure

**Hi every one I know this is short but I didn't want to write a really long one about both their departure and their holiday… I thought it would be better split up.**

Jack had told me to meet him down stairs in 30 minutes. Where he would tell me where we were going. I quickly packed clothes for 7 days. For both cold and hot weather. Not that it really mattered but I just wanted to fit in – clothes wise at least.

I walked down stairs and outside to find Edward. He was sat with the Cullen's and my new family around our patio set having a laugh.

walking up to Edward I asked him to come with me to the lounge so we could talk. He looked both nervous and upset, but he still followed me. sitting down on the love seat and pulling him down next to me, I nestled into his side and told him of my plans.

"Edward… I'm going away for a few days with Jack. I'm not sure where yet, but I am going away to make up my mind" I took a deep breathe and noted that he had begun to cling on to me tightly and his breathing had become jagged. "I have a lot to think about… I will make my decision and will be back in a week… will you please be here when I get back" I exhaled a stressed breath.

"Yes I will be here… If that's what you want… I'm sorry I left… I love you, I just hope I haven't lost you!" was all he could say. He was struggling to breathe properly. I was hurting him! And Jack! Playing both sides just cause I couldn't make up my mind.

I knelt up and straddled his lap. I kissed him passionately and let his strong, loving arms encase me. We sat there for about 15 minutes when Jack came flying down the stairs.

Taking a ragged breath he said "come on Bella the flights in an hour" I broke away from Edward and with a small smile left with Jack.

"Where are we going" I asked as we arrived at the airport.

"It's a surprise" was all he would say.

**Review, review please. Tell me what you think.**

**Please answer these in you review. **

**Where should they go?**

**Should the holiday go smoothly?**

**Should she stay with Jack or go to Edward? Or have you got any other ideas. **

**I would also like to thank **_**Madi82 **_**and **_**Sagy **_**for their ideas. **


	8. Arrival

**Thanks to every one who reviewed. They were a great help.**

Bella POV

we dashed to the check in area and there left our bags while collecting our tickets. Jack still wouldn't tell me where we were going, he just kept saying it's a surprise and that he wanted to make me happy. This would have been alright if I had liked surprises!

But he was fighting for me, wasn't he? Does this mean he'll give up the other girls?If he wants to keep me he will have to!

I was surprised when jack didn't take us to the shopping/waiting area or even to the VIP section. He took us straight to a private jet. I knew Connor and Sophia had one, but it was for their own personal use only. So how had Jack got his hands on it?

"Jack" I asked in a curious tone.

"Yes Babe" God it annoyed me when he called me babe.

"Where did you get the plane from" I asked in confusion.

"Well I wanted where we were going to be a surprise, so we couldn't go on a commercial fight. So I borrowed Connor and Sophia's private plane" he said simply.

"Okay well I suppose that's alright. Why wont you tell me where, where going?" I asked

"I wanted to remind you of our honeymoon and how I surprised you with the destination then as well" he said pulling me into an embrace, whispering "I can still be romantic you know" I smiled and started acting my part as the happy wife again. However this time it was more difficult to act because the arms that lead me to the plan were all wrong, they weren't Edwards. I shook my head trying to dispel that thought. I was Jacks wife, not Edwards. I should at least try and make it work with Jack first.

After about 6 hours on the plane, the pilot announced that we had landed in New Mexico. What! Had he forgotten we were vampires? It was sunny outside! The middle of the day! Someone was going to notice if two people got off a private jet and started to glitter.

"Don't worry Babe, I have a plan" soothed Jack, placing his hand on mine. I must have looked worried for Jack to notice.

"And what would this genius plan be Jack" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You'll see" was all he said.

I waited for the door to open. Waiting for either, a miracle or exposure. Once the doors opened I saw a large blacked out limo waiting for us. Great plan for driving in, but how do we get in to it.

"Put this on babe" Jack said as her handed me a long, thick hooded coat. Ah so we were going to cover our selves. A little conspicuous but made sense I suppose. Both me and Jack thanked the cabin crew, buttoned up our coats and ran at human speed to the limo. Where our driver, was kindly holding the door open for us.

Once we had been driving in the limo for around 30 minutes I asked "Mexico?"

"Yep, I have a private beach house around here. I thought you might like to spend some time in the sun." a cheeky smile played on his face "you know, just you and me, on a private beech in just our swim suits – or less" he said as he wrapped his muscular arms around me and started kissing my neck. Ah so that's what he had planned a "naughty" week away. If this is all he thought it would take he was sadly mistaken. Anyway since when did he own a house in New Mexico?

As I walked in through the door of the white mansion, it suddenly hit me, this was a shag pad. It was decorated in a minimalistic way with large open seating areas, and modern sculptures. This is where he came when he went on his extended business meetings with his "clients" AKA his other girls. And he had the nerve to bring me here?

"Since when do you own a shag pad in New Mexico?" I asked nonchalantly. Trying to get an honest answer, out of him.

"Err well…. When I come to Mexico I need to stay somewhere… and all my meeting are in Mexico…. Err … would you like a tour?" he stuttered.

"Yes" I answered gave him a look that said I don't buy your Bull. In return he gave me a sheepish smile and showed me around the place. It was very nice. A little too modern, but nice overall.

**I know this is a short chapter again, but I didn't want to write a 6 page story in it self about the holiday I wanted to separate it up abit. Hope you agree. Please review. Thank you to those who keep reviewing… they really help me and make my day. **

**Natzxx **


	9. The holiday Make or Break?

**Hia every one! Thank you for continuing to read my story.**

We had been in New Mexico for two days now. To be honest I was enjoying my self; Jack was being a gentleman, he held open the door for me, held my hand everywhere we went and when I didn't show any interest in his sexual advances, he got the hint and did something else romantic with me. Midnight swims, late night walks on the beach, cuddling up on the sofa and watching chick flicks like "uptown girl" and "it a girl boy thing". I starting to see why I married him, and although my Edward was always in my mind – my preferences were leading towards Jack. I didn't resent his embraces now I melted into them.

Jack had planned that tonight we would go to a local club called Nosh. Apparently anybody who was anybody went their, it was supposed to be an up and coming place that Jack was going to show me off in. I was looking forward to it and I couldn't keep my smile of my face. Jack really did love me.

I decided I was going to make a real effort for Jack tonight, and get dressed up. He was my husband after all. Edward was just an Ex that I haven't gotten over yet… but tonight I will… Jack will make me forget Edward ever existed.

I decided to go shopping … but it was sunny outside. I put on my long jeans, a long cashmier top and a hooded jacket. I ran out to Jacks blacked out Bentley and drove to the exclusive cellas. A shop that if you had the right kind of money and power you could have the whole shop to your self. Well I had both the money and the power. So I parked outside the shop, pulled my hood up and ran into the shop, I then requested that the sales assistant, close the blinds and close the shop so that I could shop in piece. She timidly nodded and carried out my requests.

Now it was decision time, did I go for something, sexy and revealing or something that let the imagination work? As I walked through the shop I decided to go for a Chinese style silk dress that covered my chest completely, but was fitted to my curvaceous hips and flat stomach, so my breasts were defined and my body was covered just enough by the thin fabric to let the imagination go into overdrive, but was covered enough not to be too provocative. The dress also had a long slit going all the way up my left leg only stopping at my thigh.

The next question was what underwear do I wear? Come and get me if you dare, sexy or feminine and dedicate sexy? Well I saw the perfect set on a mannequin, and I new I would be confident init and it would drive him crazy. It was a black and dark blue bra and panty, lace set.

When I got home, I walked calmly through the large open entrance hall of our house, up the wide and spacious staircase and into our bedroom. I placed my purchases on the bed pulled off my clothes leaving them at the foot of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a very long soothing hot shower and used my strawberry body gel and shampoo which drove him wild.

I then padded into our room and changed into my sexy outfit. "Are you ready babe" Jack called up to me.

"Coming Jack". I whispered back while I grabbed my handbag.

I shot down the stairs and admired the look on his face – he was intoxicated with desire – but I told him he had to wait until we got home. His only answer was "well we won't be staying long then will we?" That put a smile on my face. It wasn't the anticipation it was the fact that I could make him want me so much.

When we got to the club we were greeted by a bouncer, he was at least 6ft5, he was outrageously muscular and looked like a real tough man. "Hello, Mr Jack… will you be requiring your usual table" smiled the bouncer.

Did he come here often? "Yes that would be wonderful Robin" replied Jack, slipping a $50 in Robin's hand.

The bouncer discretely whispered to a tall blonde "would you lead Mr Jack and his lady friend to his usual table and do every thing you can to make him happy – you know the drill". We obviously were not meant to hear this, but with our sensitive hearing we could hear every word. Did he come hear with other women? No I wouldn't think about it. Tonight was going to be special.

We were lead to a platform that over look the whole club. On the platform there was a table with purple couches all around it. This was the VIP area where the "special guests" could have private moment without being seen or disturbed. Subconsciously I thought how many other girls does he bring hear. God these people must think I was one of his bimbos not his wife. But once again I was not going to let this ruin tonight.

We sat on the platform for most of the night, we went down the stairs occasionally to dance, but too many women were watching him like they knew him for my liking.

Suddenly I felt Jacks warm hand rest on my knee and slide up my milky thigh. He was about to lean in for a kiss when the blonde women who had served us earlier came runny up. And practically screamed. "I thought I was your only girl Jack. You told me you would leave your wife for me, and that I was your Babe".

I looked incredulously between the two of them. Jack had a horrified look all over his face. He also looked torn. "Daisy" he began. Wait he knows her?

"Jack, are you dating this Daisy" I asked gesturing to the leggy blonde.

"Well" jack began.

"Just answer the bloody question" I spoke calmly.

He took a few minutes to answer, then sensing that he had already lost said "Yes, but you're the only one I love"

The blonde looked taken aback – he obviously had never told her that he loved her. "Well" I began. "You can keep your "Babe"" I quoted. "Because I am going back home – I can't put up with your cheating Jack – I know you love me. But I don't love you and I can't give up my happiness, for a loveless marriage. I want a divorce; I will have my lawyer send the papers over by the end of the week. We are over. Goodbye Jack". I swiftly got up and left the club. This was the last time I would see my husband. His face shocked and pained. But I didn't care he had hurt me deeply time in and time out. It was time for me to risk my heart and be happy for once. I was going back to Edward. I didn't even bother to pick up my things from the house I went straight to the airport. I still had not unpacked my handbag from when we flew over here so I had my passport, phone and other essentials.

I picked up my phone and dialled the airline.

**What do you think? Did she make the right decision? Should Edward take her back straight away? Review please.**


	10. Bella's Return

**Hi everyone! This is only a short chapter. From Edwards point of view, while Bella is away, hope you enjoy. **

EdwardPOV

My Bella had been gone for three days now, with no word from her – what it she had got back with him and had disregarded me as just an ex. This was torture! Real torture!

Emmett, Alice and Jasper had spent the entire duration of her holiday trying to consol me; Jasper sending me calming waves, Emmett making jokes about when see gets back and what we will be getting up to and Alice trying to make me enthusiastic about shopping – but it wasn't working.

Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle had gone on a hunting trip with Sophia, Connor, Chad and TJ. Kya and Justin had stayed behind, but they were usually up in their bedroom or went out shopping, God Kya was so much like Alice and Justin was so much like Jasper – he would do any thing for her.

Every time I thought of her, my thoughts were marred by visions of him and her together… She was my Bella not his. But she had married him, in the 50years she had been a vampire she had not come looking for me… god she didn't love me! She's going to chose him and leave me to deal with my depression all by my self.

Me, Alice and Emmett were sat watching a random TV program. They had had tried to pick a good one and had asked me about loads of movies and TV programs but I just wanted my Bella. I hadn't paid any attention what so ever. The only thing that got my attention was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway… no cars ever came down here. Everyone else had gone hunting with out taking the cars… could this be Bella coming home… For me… Her Edward.

I listened as the car speedily pulled up and someone turned off the engine quickly and ran quickly to the front door… it was a vampire. I stood up ignoring my sibling's questions and awaited the arrival of the Vampire.

BellaPOV

As soon as I reached the house I saw that the Cullen's were still here. Thank God! I ran into the house and saw Edward looking as beautiful as ever. With a shocked expression on his face. I was home early and I was home for him. I ran up to him and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he wrapped his strong arms around me and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened our already passionate kiss. My hands explored his back until one was firmly planted in his bronze hair.

I heard someone clearing their throat, Emmett I guessed. Edward started to lean away but I used my hand that was already in his hair to pull his lips back to mine. I needed him. I had not felt like this in over 50 years. A tantalising mixture of lust and love. I whispered against his lips "Do you want me?"

He whispered back. "More than anything"

"Take me up stairs then" I said urgently and continued to kiss him. Next thing I knew we were on an enormous bed in one of the spare bedrooms. With Edward on top of me, my leg wrapped around his hips and we were both kissing passionately. Edward slipped his hands from my hair – I was just about to complain when he started to unbutton my dress, he reveal my sexy underwear and I was glad I had worn them – I quickly returned the favour – I broke off the kiss and tore off his shirt, revealing his defined muscles, I was mesmerised, I let my hands explore his chest stomach and started to undo his belt – he let out an involuntary shiver of pleasure and his mouth passionately found mine again. After a few minutes of passionately kissing and exploring each others bodies, I flipped him over – to his surprise – so that I was straddling his lap. I started to move my hips causing him to groan in pleasure and become aroused. With that I tore off his trousers, rolled off him and gave him my best come and get me look. He happily obliged.

**What do you think? Good – bad? Please review. **


	11. Goodbye's

**Hia! Everyone. Hope you enjoy this. **

I had been back at home for a week now, all the Cullen's apart from Edward had gone home now. I had just finished packing up all my things and was ready to move in with the Cullen's, my true family, and Edward the love of my existence.

Jack had called from Mexico three days after I got back, to beg me to stay with him, to come back to him, but I was very strong and told him no! I was not going to live my life like that any longer.

I had called my Lawyer, the day after I had arrived at home and had arranged a meeting with him that very day. I brought home with me from the meeting, a set of divorce papers. I signed my part and filled in all the details, all he had to do was sign on the dotted line and send the papers back to me.

That same day I sent the divorce papers by courier, along with a letter thanking him for all the good times and telling him that I don't blame him for the bad times, and both my engagement ring and wedding ring. I wanted to do this cleanly and officially. I wanted Jack out of my life and Edward in it.

Edward had already talked about getting a ring on my finger, but I told him that I wanted to wait for my divorce papers to come through and to have been dating him for at least a year before I marry him. He had been upset but understood. I told him that I was his, for ever, its just that I want to make sure Jack is fully out of my life and that I take to my new life before I marry him. He had just nodded.

I was due to leave tonight and move to the Cullen's new house in Alaska. It turns out that they had been planning to move anyway, but they had decided to move a little earlier due to my joining the family. The only thing I had to now was to say good buy to my family.

I walked sadly out of my old room carrying two of my bags – Edward being the gentleman he is had wanted to carry all my bags but I refused and told him he could get the other two – walking towards the rest of my family who were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

I looked behind me at the god of a man who stood behind me and smiled – he was the reason I was leaving my entire family – but wow what a reason.

I dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs so that I could say good bye to everyone properly – Edward saw his chance and grabbed those bags as well and ran out to the car were he would wait for me – "God I'm gonna miss you all" I frowned.

"We too" said Justin at that point he grabbed me into a bear hug and said "bye Sis – your always welcome in our family"

"Bye" echoed Kya, she ran up to me all her usual excited ness gone, and hugged me "bye I love you Sis"

"I love you to Kaz" I whimpered, and then she stepped back and leant into her husbands embrace.

"Bye, don't forget us" laughed Chad, "I'll be seeing you" he boomed. He walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "I'm no good at good byes" then he walked away and muttered "love you Bell's"

His wife TJ was the next to say bye. "Bye Bell's, your always welcome here, you know, any way, love you bye" then she ran out the room crying. Followed by Chad.

"Bye mum, dad, love you, thank you for putting up with me all these years. I love" I whispered to Sophia and Connor. I couldn't speak above a whisper otherwise I would have been dry sobbing.

"We love you too, we will miss you and do come and visit you old mum" said Sophia lovingly as she hugged me closely.

"Bye" was all I could manage.

"I love you Bell's – I'll be seeing you" said Connor, he hugged both me and Sophia, then after a minutes or so pulled away, with his wife. "Bye Bell's"

"I love you all, Bye" I said as I slowly backed away towards Edward's Volvo. I slowly got in the passenger seat and kissed Edward lovingly.

"Lets go" I whispered, "lets start our new life together" he smiled at he took my face in his, kissed me softly, then pulled away and started the car.

"Bye" I yelled to all my family who were stood on the porch waving. I waved back and smiled at the corus of "I love you"'s and "bye"'s.

Once we were out the drive I looked at my god like boyfriend one more time and laughed "god, I love you".

**Please, please review! They make me happy and help me to write. Thank you to every one who has reviewed. I will be posting a couple more chapters soon. **

**Natzxx **


	12. the uninvited visitors

**Hi everyone. Hope you like this.**

I had been living with the Cullen's, in one way my new family and in others my old family, for nearly a year now. My Divorce had come through officially now. Edward has celebrated this fact. By taking me to a private beach house that he owned in St Lucia, a small Caribbean island. He had planned many romantic days and nights – none of which evolved around sex, but it always lead to that – private midnight trips on a catamaran, walks on the golden beaches, snorkelling, swimming with the dolphins – sharks – fishes. I truly loved him. I truly believed he loved me. I was truly happy for once in my life.

At this moment in time I am sat on Edward's lap watching the Simpson's. Something Emmett insisted on watching, it was very funny actually, but all I could think about that the man, whose lap I was sat on and how badly I wanted him up in our bedroom right now. I let down my shield, to show him what I wanted – I also let the many memories of our previous times flood my mind- suddenly I was being carried up the stairs at vampire speed. Then we were on our bed.

I pushed him towards the head rest, and told him to relax. He nodded and looked confused. I crawled up to him and whipped his shirt off – I had become quite good at not ripping his clothes as we kept getting caught in situations where he had no trousers or shirts to wear in the middle of public areas, like the designer clothes shop that Alice had dragged us to – I let my hands explore his defined chest and stomach. My hands slipped lower put pressure on his groin. This made him groan in delight. I then slowly undid his belt and slid off his trousers. I was just about to remove his very tight pants when our bedroom door flew open. I spun around to catch the person who had the nerve to waltz into our bedroom while we were having alone time. When Edward gasped, "Tanya". Who the heck is Tanya, god he's not cheating on me is he?

I let down my shield and started screaming "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE CHEA" his eyes widened and he interrupted me quickly.

"No love I promise" he looked at a shocked frozen Tanya and said "could you please give us some time on our own Tanya" she just nodded, and stepped out the door closing it behind her. "My love, I would never cheat on you, you are my live and you are perfect" he leaned forward and started to kiss me. Suddenly I wanted more. I slid back down his body and murmured "relax" then I went back to where I was before we were rudely interrupted….

About an hour later I popped in the shower to make myself presentable to go down stairs. I really was a mess. Edward slid open the shower door and popped in with me, "I hope you don't mind love" he murmured in my ear, I just shook my head and let him caress my body.

Another hour later we had finally finished our very pleasurable shower, and were fully dressed. We were heading down the stairs when I stopped Edward and said "who's Tanya"

He sighed and said "Tanya is the leader of the Denali clan. They are friends of the family. Tanya is a seductress, she has never been able to get me to reciprocate any of her advances so every time she comes around she tries that bit harder – but you have nothing to worry about I love you more than life its self – I would never cheat".

I smiled back. I hated this woman with every fibre in my body, but I would put a good front on, for the sake of my family. I took Edward's hand in mine and walked happily into the lounge.

In the lounge sat Emmett, with Rosalie on his knee, Jasper with Alice on his knee, Carlisle with Esme sat next to him, curled up into his side, an extremely beautiful woman, who introduced herself as Carmen, who was sat on Eleazar's knee. He had been very interested in my shield. Then there was Kate and Irina, who sat next to each other and Tanya who was sat on the sofa. She was patting the only free seat in the room. Edward sighed and sat down next to her. She was just about to lean over and peck him on the cheek when I crawled into his lap and smiled at a very disgruntled Tanya. "Hi I'm Bella" was all I said.

"Tanya" she almost growled and introduced the rest of her coven. They were all very nice. Irina was a little moody, but the rest were really nice people, I especially got on well with Kate who could produce an electric current throughout her body. She was amazed that I could subconsciously stop her from hurting me.

Tanya announced after a few hours of polite conversation that her and her coven would be staying for a week. None of my family looked pleased about this but we couldn't decline them without upsetting Tanya.

**I was going to end the story at chapter 11, but I had some readers that suggested that Tanya comes for a visit, I decided to go with this and show how Bella is doing with the Cullen's. Do you like it? Please review. **

**Natzxx **


	13. Tanya

**Hi! This is a really lame chapter I know. But I couldn't think of any thing to do with Tanya.**

Tanya had been here for a whole week now. She is due to leave today. I was so glad to finally see her go. Having her here brought all of my insecurities that I had, had while I was with Jack back. I truly did not like her. The way she would stroke his arm, or run her hand up his leg, even though he had tried to shake her off. Really upset me. I practically dragged Edward to bed every time she was near him. It was two reasons 1)I was scared he would give in and cheat on me 2) I felt like I had to prove my self to him. I had not felt this way in almost a year. I thought I trusted Edward? I know I do, But why am I acting this way?

Edward at first had no complaints that every couple of hours he was being dragged up stairs, but after a few days or so her cottoned on. He was horrified that I would think like that. As soon as he had hears my mental explanation her had stopped what we were doing and he had held me and talked to me, telling me that he would never leave me again, unless I asked him to. And he also told me that he would never cheat on me, because he thought I was perfect, and beautiful. After his little speech he kissed with such passion it could only lead to one thing.

After that I started to ignore Tanya's advances and refocused on life, not that I ever stopped listening to what she was doing. Unless Edward was with me.

The rest of the Denali's were alright Eleazar had a good sense of humour, and didn't go over the top like Emmett was known to. Carmen was sweet, she always made us laugh and her love for Eleazar was quite astounding. Irina never grew on me, she was always in a mood and moaning about this and that, but apart from that she was okay. Kate was priceless, we hit it off immediately, she was amazed by my shield, I in turn was amazed by her electric shock. We hunted together and were dragged along shopping with Alice together. We had such a laugh.

I was happy and sad to see the Denali's go. I was ecstatic to see Tanya go but sad to see Kate, Carmen and Eleazar go.

Once we had all said our polite goodbyes we collapsed on the sofa, and sighed out a sigh of relieve. We were alone, just our family doing our own things once again.

**If you have any ideas on how to improve this chapter I'd more that pleased to change it. Have you got any ideas? Review please. **

**Natzxx **


	14. My life with the Cullen's

**Hia everyone! Thank you for reading this to the end. This is my last chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

It had now been 3 years since I had joined the Cullen's. I had married Edward and I was very glad that I had, he was the most sensitive and caring guy I had ever met, and he was a very passionate lover, but he also respected tender moments.

Mine and Jaspers relationship had become closer than I ever would have expected. He, according to Edward, was attracted to my happiness. Emmett had truly become my big brother. We pulled pranks on our family together and covered for each other.

Alice was my best friend and always will be, but her need to drag me shopping every other day was driving me insane. Rosalie, I truly thought she had hated me when I was human, but now after 50 years apart and 3 years together we were like sisters, we agreed on most things and she was considerate of my feelings.

Carlisle and Esme had truly become my parents, Esme was the one I went to if I was upset and Carlisle was the one I went top for advice. He has even given me a job as his secretary so that I was happy, because I was always so worried about living off and spending the Cullen money even though I had never added to it. Edward said as long as I was his wife I could have all the money and things I wanted but I ignored him and took the job anyway. I got paid quite a good wage as I was so efficient. I of course used my vampire speed to do all the paper work and filing so every thing was done in record time. Leaving me with more time with my Edward.

I was both happy and sad at our next move. We were going back to forks. I was happy because it was home. But I was also sad because there were so many bad memories there. Edward however told me that I had nothing to worry about because we were going to make a lot of good new memories.

We had made a small tradition, that me and Edward would go and see my old family every year for a week. This was very nice because I got to keep in touch with my old family but also I got my new family for all of eternity.

**As I said at the beginning this is my last chapter. But please still review. I like to know what you guys think. **


End file.
